The present invention relates to a tensioning and attachment device which is intended for use preferably, but not exclusively, in display stands.
A problem arising in such display stands, which include a stand carrying a transparent plastic pocket into which replaceable displays, posters or the like may be inserted, lies in keeping said plastic pocket in a stretched condition in the position of use. To accomplish this object, various devices have been proposed but they have been complicated and difficult to handle.